Ed and Sid
Ed and Sid (formerly known as Ed the Engine) is an online series created by Thomas H.J. Dibden, also known as Dark DJ. The series was originally made for Problem Productions, but it has now been released under his own channel, Dark DJ Productions. About Ed the Engine is set in the late 1920s at Templecombe on the Somerset and Dorset Railway and focuses on a pair of steam locomotives: Ed, a Fowler 4F; and Sid, a Fowler 2P. The series follows the pair's numerous discussions and ramblings on shed at Templecombe, which normally consist of random occurrences. History In 2012, when Problem Productions was first created, Dark DJ was one of the channel's members along with James Littlewood. One of the ideas that the two had for the channel was a sketch series called The British Whaleway Sketches. Dark DJ originally created the Ed the Engine ''series as a homage to ''Ernest the Engine and Others, which itself was a parody of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, and these sketches were intended to be included in episodes of The British Whaleway Sketches. The sixteen episodes were produced and originally uploaded onto Problem Productions' channel. However, the aforementioned sketch series never came about with the exception of a few additional sketches and the Ed the Engine series was reuploaded onto Dark DJ's channel over the course of June 2012. In May 2016, Dark DJ announced that the series would return under the new title of Ed and Sid. The new series began airing in June 2016 alongside the sixth series of The Dark Railway Series, with some extra sketches being produced for contributors to Dark DJ's Patreon campaign before being released publically a few months later. Episodes Series 1 (Ed the Engine) # Dating # Girls # Submarine # Americans # Santa Claus # Love # Ecstacy # Noise # Thief # Pets # Sacked # Murderer # Birthday # Intercourse # Drinking # God Series 2 (Ed and Sid) #Protection #Da Funk #Around the World #I'm Red #Plunk 'n Clang #Politics #Ghosts 'n Stuff #Home #Working Overtime Bonus Episodes: #Australia #Panniers Are Dicks #Faces Series 3 # HD # War # Rations # Alone # Not So Bad Ed the Engine and Others When Ed the Engine ''was originally on Problem Productions, an episode entitled ''Ed the Engine and Others was released. This episode was much longer than the usual episodes and took place at Bath Green Park rather than Templecombe. It also starred three other characters alongside Ed and Sid: Mac, a Scottish Jinty; Liz, a beautiful Stanier Jubilee; and Lord Walter Raleigh, an evil SDJR 7F; and guest starred James Littlewood as Mac and Rhys Davies as Walter. The episode featured Ed stealing and hiding Sid's coaches before being forced to give them back by Liz. When Sid's back was turned, Walter steals the coaches intending to destroy them before being caught and derailed by Sid. This was supposed to be the pilot episode for another series on Problem Productions, but like The British Whaleway Sketches, this never came about and the episode was removed from the channel. Trivia * Dark DJ had previously expressed interest in including elements from this series into ''The Dark Railway Series'', including bringing Ed and Sid to the Dark Railway. This finally happened in Series 5, with Ed and Sid joining the DR. * The first series (under Ed the Engine) had no music whatsoever. However, as of "Ed and Sid", the show has now gained title music. * In "Ed the Engine", Sid's number is 599, whereas in TDRS, his number has changed to 40590, which became his number (SDJR/LMS No 590) in "Ed and Sid". He has also been "rebuilt" between his appearances in Ed the Engine and TDRS, with outside cylinders being added for his move to the DR. Category:Ed the Engine Category:Series